


La Saison de la Sorcière

by Krohma



Series: Défis d'écriture [3]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Minor, One Shot, POV Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Witch of the Wilds, small crossover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma
Summary: Tandis qu'elle concocte sa nouvelle potion, la Sorcière des Plaines se remémore l'impudence du comte Lacroix et du sort tragique qu'il a eu.





	La Saison de la Sorcière

**Author's Note:**

> Nouveau défi d'écriture à écrire en une semaine et avec mots imposés. Ceux-ci étaient "forteresse", "alambic", "pastèque" et "rose". Défi proposé par Sherns Valade sur twitter/tumblr. Il a aussi son petit défi, mais avec d'autres mots.
> 
> Le titre est la traduction de celui d'une chanson de Donovan, "Season of the Witch".
> 
> Petit défi pour se remettre dans le bain de l'écriture car on a eu l'idée folle de s'inscrire au NanoWriMo de cette année... J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

La lame de couteau résonne contre le bois, assourdissante, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la maisonnée. La découpe est précise, nette. Ses gestes, lents et assurés. Elle obtiendra ce qu'elle cherche, elle le sait. L'alambic fume, distillant son contenu dans un chaudron.

 

_3 Trèfles à quatre feuilles_

 

Elle verse la découpe dans la mixture, la teintant d'un éclat de verdure. Une écume commence doucement à se former tandis qu'un sourire nait sur le visage de la Sorcière. D'ici peu, le château d'Adlersbrunn tombera avec son roi. Celui-ci a sollicité l'aide d'alliés afin de protéger sa forteresse et ses habitants. On parle d'une alchimiste et d'un homme démon. Mais surtout, il est dit que le seigneur, désespéré, a demandé l'aide de la comtesse Lacroix

 

_4 Carottes_

 

Un rictus satisfait traverse le visage de la Sorcière tandis qu'elle se remémore le décès de feu Gérard Lacroix. L'imbécile ! Il avait cru pouvoir lui tenir tête, se jouer d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien.

 

_Une pincée de sel_

 

Le mélange claque quelques instants en une volée de bulles. Elle lui avait offert de combler ses désirs alors qu'il était désespéré. Bien entendu, il avait accepté, et aussitôt scellé le pacte de sang. Les hommes sont faibles de cœur et d'esprit après tout. Il suffit de savoir sur quelle ficelle jouer pour les pousser un peu. La ficelle de Gérard se prénommait Amélie. La jeune et jolie Amélie, qui l'avait aimé si intensément juste après cela. Plus encore qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

 

_Une fiole d'huile de roche_

 

Grâce à elle, le compte avait été des plus heureux, et pourtant... Lorsqu'elle était venue réclamer son paiement, celui-ci l'avait éconduite. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec un être aussi vil. Il était devenu un homme bon et respectable. Il voulait oublier ses actes, oublier comment il avait bâti son bonheur.

 

_Un soupçon de miel_

 

Il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens ont peur de la nuit. Mais cela, Gérard semblait l'avoir oublié. Elle avait promis de ne plus l'importuner et de le laisser tranquille avec sa bien-aimée, ce qu'elle avait fait sans attendre. Déjà il était trop tard, mais Gérard ne voulait pas y croire. Il s'était réfugié dans son idylle sans voir la toile se tisser autour de lui.

 

_Hydromel_

 

Amélie n'avait donné naissance qu'à des enfants mort-nés, par la suite. Elle perdait la raison petit à petit. La Sorcière pouffe de rire. Trop nombreux sont ceux qui sous-estiment ses capacités et s'imaginent qu'elle est impotente à bonne distance. Très peu savent que sa magie ne se limite pas qu'à ses potions et fétiches.

 

_Graines de pastèque_

 

Elle ajoute le contenu du mortier au reste de la mixtion qui jaunit à vue d'œil et dont l'odeur pétille dans ses naseaux. Bientôt le philtre sera prêt. Elle ne veut pas aller trop vite en besogne, mais sans doute a-t-elle devant elle l'une de ses plus belles créations. Son ami devrait être ravi du résultat. Elle le connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il paiera ses services... avec intérêts.

 

_Un peu de poisson frais_

 

Elle remue le breuvage, prenant garde à ce que ses longs cheveux blonds restent en place sous son chapeau. La moindre erreur, le moindre ajout serait désastreux... A ce mot, ses pensées reviennent à Gérard et Amélie, à leur douce descente aux enfers et la folie rampante d'Amélie, jusqu'au matin où le compte avait été retrouvé mort dans le lit conjugal.

 

_Quelques pétales de rose_

 

Un cultiste étranger avait été jugé coupable du crime et condamné à mort le jour-même tandis que la veuve n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain en son esprit. La Sorcière avait ramené l'innocent à la vie afin de lui offrir l'occasion de se venger de ses détracteurs si injustes.

 

_Autant de fraises que voulu_

 

Ainsi va la vie pour la Sorcière des Plaines de l'Ouest. Elle ne cesse de nouer de nouveaux pactes et ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt. Nombreux sont ceux qui deviennent ses serviteurs pour voir leurs désirs devenir réalité, quitte à perdre toute humanité en cours de route. Elle pense soudainement à ce savant qui tente de conquérir Adlersbrunn. Elle place de grands espoirs en lui. Sa réussite lui rapporterait gros. Elle sait qu'elle devra garder un œil tout particulier sur lui lors des batailles pour le château afin de s'assurer que jamais il ne tombe à terre.

Un coup résonne sur le bois massif de la porte.

« Angelica ? Une voix résonne de l'autre côté.

\- Archaeopterix ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de lui ouvrir avec un sourire d'ange. Je t'en prie, entre. Ta potion est prête. »

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, Archéoptérix est le grand-père de Panoramix. Oui, la recette utilisée est celle de la potion magique (du moins ses ingrédients connus). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.


End file.
